


Arrivederchi, Megido

by the_foxiest_box



Series: HSWC Bonus Round #1 fills [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, HSWC, Minor Body Horror, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxiest_box/pseuds/the_foxiest_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Remember when Sollux realized Aradia was dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrivederchi, Megido

**Author's Note:**

> This year I am a proud member of team John<3Rose in the HSWC!
> 
> This is my first bonus round fill.

            You’ll never forget how strong the scent of burning hair was – how potent and repulsive yet strangely unnerving it smelled. That is the smell you woke up to, after all.

            The first thing you noticed was the excruciating pain in the side of your head. You got migraines a lot when you were a kid. When you happened to be enduring a rather stronger one than usual, you always called AA over to your hive to give you some help. She was always glad to comply, although it would take her a while to make the trip. There were so many distractions for her to explore along the way.

            You were too disoriented to think straight at the time, but you remember making a note to call Aradia ASAP after registering the throbbing in your head. You had no idea.

            The feeling of grass under your skin was what got your attention. You didn’t remember going outside – you didn’t remember anything. That’s it became clear that something was wrong. Coming back to your senses, you licked the edges of your lips, tasting the sweet sensation that was mind honey.

            Mind honey.

            It had taken you a while to comprehend the direness of the situation, but then it became clear to you. Your eyes open with a start, and they scream back in pain as response to the light of the ever-bright moons. You’ll never forget what a beautiful night it was. She would have loved to see how bright the stars were. She never did.

            You prayed to the non-existent gods above that you hadn’t done anything too horrific this time. You sat up in the rough, blue grass, waiting for your vision to re-focus. You wish it never did, because what you saw still terrifies you to this day. The first thing you saw was rubble. There was a lot of rubble. And settled so neatly in the rubble laid a small, Rustblood girl about your age.

            Aradia. AA. Your matesprit.

            And that is when your world fucking stopped. You couldn’t hear, you couldn’t even smell the putrid stench of burning hair. You could no longer comprehend the world around you. The only thing you could think about was the fact that you had most likely just killed Aradia. All at once you want to scream, cry, and puke at what you see. 

            You remember screaming so loudly you nearly tore your vocal chords apart as you ran to her side in the grass.

            Her diaphragm had been crushed by rubble, and she lay limp and motionless before you. Her hair was singed and damaged all over, and her skin was partially melted away in some areas. There was maroon blood slowly leaking from her mouth and from her torso where the damage had been done. The fear, the smell, and the horrific sight together made you want to vomit until you had no life left in you.

            You shouted and cried out for help, as if any help could be given, but no one heard you. So there you sat, accepting the fact that you had actually done this. You no longer want to live knowing that you killed her. You couldn’t live; there was no way you could.

            But you did live. And here you are, half-alive and blinded in both eyes, just yards away from what they call the Green Sun. You cannot see her, but you know she’s beside you. Aradia may be miraculously among the living again, though it doesn’t change the fact that your relationship is broken and cannot be put back together again. 

            “What are you thinking about?” She asks you softly, “You’re awfully quiet.”

            You think for a moment before replying, “Nothing. Just spaced out a bit.”


End file.
